Miss Gundam
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: j'ai souffert et lutter mais j'ai réussi a publier la fin Bonne lecture!
1. default chapter

**Kyô Maxwell : WUFFY ! Kesse ce que tu viens encore de dire sur les femmes !**

**Wufei : J'AI DIS QUE VOUS LES ONNAS VOUS ARRETEZ PAS DE VOUS PLAINDRE !**

**Kyô Maxwell légèrement énerver : et qu'es ce que sa te ferais si tu en devenais une hein ?**

**Wufei : JAMAIS !**

**Kyô Maxwell: héhé ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de la fic!**

**Wufei sueur froide : t'oserais pas !**

**Kyô Maxwell : tu me connais pas depuis le temps ?**

**Wufei au bord de la crise de nerf : MALHEUREUSEMENT ! VOUAIN !**

**Miss gundam : Chap I**

QUOI ! Hurlèrent en cœur Duo et Wufei

du calme ! Pria le professeur J dans l'écran du laptop d'Heero. Ce ne sera que pour quelques jours !

Maxwell je comprend mais pourquoi moi et pas Quatre ?

voyons Wufei, Quatre à peut être un visage très féminin, sa voix est plus grave que la tienne !

excuse bidon, vous allez nous foutre dans une machine pour nous transformer !

bon en faite nous avons tirer à pile où face entre vous deux ! Je voulais que ce soit Heero mais on doutait de son physique en tant que femme !

pasque moi vous avait pas doutez !

héhéhé !

DE QUOI RIT TU BARTON !

………..Sourit t'il

fait pas le muet quand sa te chante !

bon c'est décidé, maître O et le docteur G devraient arriver d'ici 3minute 05 avec le matériel

J'ALLUCINEUH ! Hee-chaaaaaaneuh !

hn ?

tu vas plus m'aimer après cette transformation ! Gémit Duo en se pendant au cou du perfect soldier

mais non, mais non…

mais siiii, mais siiiiii ! Wufei s'en fout lui, il à pas d'amoureux !

ET ALORS SA FAIT QUOI ? Hurla le chinois, sabre en main

oups sorry, je connais quelqu'un qui serait peut être triste !

de qui parle tu ?

…………toi onna !

grooarrr ! TU VAS MORFLER ! Hurle encore le chinois qui s'apprêtait à tuer l'américain

du calme les jeunes ! Interrompt une voix enrouer

Maître O mes excuses ! S'exclame précipitamment Wufei en faisant une légère courbette

Duo quand a lui se contrefichait de la présence du docteur G :

voici la fameuse machine, déclare ce dernier en désignant une grande boite métallique couverte de tuyaux et relié à un ordinateur :

ne traînons pas, Wufei entre là dedans

mais maître pourquoi suis-je en premier ?

dépêche toi !

bien maître ! Bourgeonne le jeune homme en se calant dans l'étroit caisson

bien ! Commence O en refermant la porte, G entre des coordonnées dans l'ordinateur et quelques minutes plus tard, dans un bruit assourdissant la porte s'ouvre. Une épaisse fumer en sort en même temps que Wufei qui toussait :

Maître O je crains que sa ait échouer ! Je n'ai rien sentit ! Bin quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme sa ?

MOUHAHAHAHAHAH ! S'exclame Duo en courant dans une pièce et en revenant avec un miroir. Ho que si sa a marcher, regarde toi !

Sceptique, Wufei s'empare du miroir et écarquille les yeux :

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! La vitre du miroir se brisa à cause du cri strident pousser par le jeune homme, s'apercevant du son de sa voix, Wufei se retint la gorge…………ma………ma voix………..

Chang Wufei sera Miss Chine !

pourquoi vous m'avez mis autant de poitrine ?

c'est comme sa que tu serais si tu était une femme, nous n'y pouvons rien, Duo à toi !

GNAAAAAAAN !

Duo ! Appel Heero avec sa fatale attaque chibi eyes

bon sa vas, sa vas ! J'y vais !

Duo entre à son tour dans le caisson et en ressort à son tour transformer

et voici Miss USA ! L'opération miss Gundam peut commencer ! Affirme G

ouai c'est clair, on va s'marrer ! S'exclame Wufei boudeur, bien mouler dans son débardeur bleu, ses cheveux ébènes lui tombant aux genoux

Hee-chan tu m'aimes toujours ?

heu……………….oui !

décroise les doigts ! ''

votre départ se fait demain, vous irez en France où se déroulera l'élection de miss univers, cependant des représentants de la paix y assisterons, et nous pensions qu'Oz à envoyer un espion pour les assassinés déguiser en miss.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, vous seraient les maquilleurs des 2 jeunes filles, et un de vous trois sera un membre du jury. A vous de vous répartir les taches !

missions reçut !

…………..

vous voulez du thé ?

non merci Quatre, nous repartons directement ! Une équipe d'esthéticiens viendrons demain matin à 6h pour nos deux demoiselles, donc couchez vous tôt, salut

espèce de………………bourgeonne Wufei, une fois son maître sortie

moi je trouve que tu es sex comme sa ! Affirme Quatre en se passant la langue sur les lèvres

C'est vrai que Quatre n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être en apparence, l'habit ne fait pas l'moine !

WINNER ! Hurla la jeune chinoise confuse alors que Quatre se recevait un œil méchant de la part d'un français

aller Wufei, les femmes doivent se coucher tôt, c'est bon pour le teint ! Affirme Duo en s'éloignant et en roulant des fesses.

je crois que je mis ferais ! Murmure Heero en suivant son petit…………..sa petite amie

ouai bin t'es l'seul ! S'exclame Wufei, vas falloir que je trouve un tee-shirt pour dormir maintenant !

Trowa eu un regard horrifier, il était décider qu'ils devaient partager sa chambre avec le pilote 05, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître son amour envers celui-ci. Mais pensant ne jamais être aimer en retour, sa seule consolation était d'admirer son corps lorsqu'il dormait couvert simplement d'un boxer. Sa couverture glissant de son lit et s'écrasant à terre, laissant apercevoir ce corps parfait :

manquerait plus que je me tape les règles ! Explose Wufei

tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer Wufei ! Marmonne Trowa en le poussant vers leurs chambres. Je vais te prêter un de mes grands tee-shirts !

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip

gnan, ze veux pas allez à l'école m'man !

Duo lève toi ! Baille Heero en le secouant

pour quoi faire ? Questionne t'il en se rebouinant contre son zamour

pour te faire épiler !

gneu ? OO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, une chinoise se lève en sursaut :

hein quoi ?

……………………..

ta pas entendu un bruit Barton ?

……………………c'est miss Duo !

ha oui c'est vrai, Wufei junior à disparut ! Soupire Wufei

il te le rendrons !

merci Barton mais je n'aurais jamais cru être démuni de cette partie du corps !

héhéhéhéhé

ne ri pas de moi ! Sa se voit que sa ne t'es pas arrivé !

franchement tu me vois en fille ? Sourit le sois disant silencieux

pfft ! Pouffa la jeune chinoise, non ta raison, t'es plus mignon en mec !

Le jeune français rougit instantanément sous l'allusion :

bon je vais voir si les tortionnaires sont arrivés ! S'exclame la nouvelle femme en se levant

En effet trois nouveaux arrivant étaient dans le salon, accueillit par Quatre, avec pour tous, une tasse de thé !

ha en voici une ! S'écrit l'un l'œil brillant. Pierre Paul !

oui Jaque ?

on lui saute dessus !

KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA !

Cette scène pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles nous vous proposons un documentaire sur les huîtres à poils courts :

L'huître est un fruit de mer extrêmement ''peu vif'' ! Qui ressemble à un reste de rhume. Elle vie dans sa coquille, formant parfois une perle, beaucoup de braconniers prennes le risque d'affronter les huîtres pour les capturés. Les combat son époustouflant, et lorsque le braconniers qui était en faite un mafioso devenu manchot, amène la perle à son bosse pour sa s……. de femme, celle-ci hurle qu'elle veut plutôt un euro pour avoir le bijou de Barbie dans le distributeur de carrefour. C'est pour cela que les mafioso se tire souvent une balle dans le pied et sa fait mal

Fin

Wufei retourne en trombe dans sa chambre, après quelques heures de tortures. Les bigoudis sur la tête, elle se retourne vers le français, les yeux exorbités :

j'ai été maquiller, coiffer, manicuré, E-P-I-L-E-R ! Mon maillot aussi, s'était la première fois que je l'avais vuuuuu !

………………………

je vois à ton visage que tu as envi de te moquer !

…………pfft m'non !

ouvrez Melle Chang, nous n'avons pas encore mis les concombres !

mais où ils veulent me les mettre ? Panique la chinoise

la chambre de miss USA est au bout du couloire ! Hurle soudainement Trowa

Pierre Paul allons y !

Wufei décolle son dos de la porte, et s'élance vers le châtain pour le prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux :

je te suis infiniment reconnaissant !

ssante ! Sourit Trowa, les joues rouge

demande moi tout ce que tu veux !

redit moi sa lorsque tu aura retrouver ton ancien corps !

hein ?

……………..

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !

ils l'ont eu ! Ricane Wufei en se frottant les mains, les cornes de diablotin sur la tête

Donc après ce traitement de choc, les deux jeunes filles avec les trois pilotes prirent l'avion pour la France :

vous avez décidez le partage des taches ? Questionne Wufei en descendant de l'avion, mouler dans sa mini jupe chinoise

Heero est le maquilleur de Duo, et je suis ton maquilleur ! Affirme doucement Trowa

Wufei prit un air indifférent, mais dans son fort intérieur il était radieux, surtout paske Winner lui faisait très peur !

Hôtel des miss postulant au grade de miss univers :

waw j'ai toujours rêvé d'être là ! S'extasie une grande blonde arborant la ceinture ''miss Hollande''

moi aussi, c'est magnifiqueuh ! Affirme Miss Egypte

les filleuh, c'est une opportunité, chantons une chanson paillarde ! S'égosilla Miss USA

Duo ! Marmonne Miss Chine entre les dents de son sourire

Une sourie verte ? Questionne Miss Tahiti

non la danse des canards ! Hurle d'un ton enthousiaste Miss Suède

Non ! Cri Miss USA, allez tous avec moi, J'AI LA QUEQUETTE QUI COLLEUH, J'AI LES BONBONS QUI FONT DES BOND, J'AI LA QUEQUETTE QUI COLLEUH DANSONS SUR LE PONT D'AVIGNON !

elle a dit quéquette ! Pouffa Miss Canada

je suis sur que tu as déjà embrasser un garçon sur la bouche ! Rougit Miss Espagne

pire que sa ma jolie, avec la langue !

hoooooooo ! S'exclame toutes les miss

et pas sur la bouche, s'était sur……..mftt

héhéhé ma chère amie est devenue folle ! Sourit Miss Chine

mais où on peut embrasser si c'est pas sur la bouche ? S'étonnent les jeunes filles

hm hm ! Toussote une femme d'un age avancer, sur une estrade couvert d'un tapis rouge. Mesdemoiselles du calme, voulez vous vous regroupez afin que je vous explique le programme.

Une fois les jeunes femmes calmées, la dame repris :

bien, aujourd'hui vous avez quartier libre, mais demain, ce sera le spectacle que vous avez du préparez. Mercredi vous passerez devant le jury qui vous posera de multiples questions. Et enfin pendant quatre jours se déroulera les éliminations jusqu'au finale, MISS UNIVERS !

bon elle à finit la vieille ? Baille Duo

soit plus respectueux Maxwell ! Souffle Miss Chine

en faite rappel moi nos faux nom

tu es Barbie Latener, et je suis Wu-fa Ho

ha oui, Barbie, j'avais oublié ! Bougonne Duo en croisant les bras

quoi tu t'appel Barbie ? Mais c'est notre rêve à toute ! Piailla Miss Australie

non mais quelles conn…………heu ouai je sais que j'ai de la chance soupire Duo

Chambre de Wufei et Miss France :

donc tu t'appel Wu-Fa, c'est sa ? Demande la jeune brune aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux noisette, assise en tailleur sur son lit

ouai ! Répond d'un ton blaser Wufei

et si on se racontait des histoires qui font peur ? Tu connais l'histoire des pattes aux fromages ?

Alors que la jeune chinoise aller répondre d'une manière pas très délicate, une personne frappe à la vitre du balcon :

ho y a un homme sur le balcon ! S'exclame la Miss

ouai, ouai je sais ! Maugréa Wufei en s'avançant vers la vitre pour ouvrir à l'inconnu

qu'es ce qu'il y a Barton ?

ho ! Mais c'est interdit de voir son petit ami !

mais c'est pas mon………Commence Wufei avant que Trowa ne le prenne dans ses bras

je le sais bien, mais je l'aime tellement que je ne pouvais pas me résigner de ne pas le……..la voir tout ce temps ! Vous comprenez ?

snif ! bouuuuuuueuuuuh ! C'est tellement tristeuh ! Je ne dirais rien !

merci ! Sourit Trowa en embarquant Wufei rougissant

bon il faut aller au point de rendez vous ! Affirme Trowa en sautant du balcon

Trowa ?

heu….oui ?

tu veux un coup de sabre ?

……………….sourit Trowa

Chambre de Miss USA et Miss Japon :

dit Barbie, répond moi franchement, tu aime tellement Ken ?

OO, dit moi franchement Miss Japon, t'es naît conne où on t'a aider ?

HOLALALA ! T'as dit un gros mot ! Si tu me promets de ne plus le faire je ne le répéterais pas !

je vais la………Commence Duo en sortant un couteau de dessous sa jupe

hoé ! Duo ! Hurle Heero sous le balcon

ho c'est mon Ken ! S'excita Miss USA en s'élançant sur la corniche

je vais le dire à la directrice ! Interdiction de voir un homme !

Duo assomme la Miss relou et saute du balcon pour atterrir aux coté de son zamour a lui :

bon on y va ? Questionne Heero en se décollant de Duo mode ventouse

oups sorry mais ces pimbêche ressemble toutes à Réléna !

ATCHOUM !

oups sorry my love, j'avais oublier que tu étais allergique à elle

hn ! Snirfle !

en tout cas la miss de ton pays est VRAIMENT C-H-I-A-N-T-E !

hn, allons y !

Dans un pitit hangar :

Wufei tien toi droite ! Duo tien toi debout tout court !

Pierre on y arrivera jamais !

bon passons aux questions, Duo si tu avait hérité une grande fortune, qu'en ferait tu ?

bin c'est facile, je m'achèterais un tas de manga, de jeux vidéos, de bouffe et une cage !

une cage ?

au cas où mon Hee-chan voudrait s'enfuir !

'' la réponse correcte était que tu en ferais dont pour une œuvre de charité !

bin non, c'est à moi ! Grogne Duo

on s'en fout, tu dit sa pour faire bonne figure ! Bon Wufei, si tu avais un souhait que souhaiterais tu ?

zzz…….ron…..zzzzzzz zzzzz

WUFEI !

hein ? Heu…….un oreiller ?

Paul se frappe le front contre un mur alors que Quatre arrivait en courant :

les mecs qu'es ce que vous avez prévu pour le spectacle de demain ?

je lancerais mes couteaux sourit Duo, je prend Pierre pour victime !

et moi, les arts martiaux ! N'es ce pas Jaque, Monsieur épilation !

Les deux jeunes esthéticiens déglutirent péniblement alors que les jeunes filles arboraient un radieux sourire :

heu……….si vous voulez vous pouvez allez vous couchez ! Tente d'articuler Jaque

oui oui ! Dit tu dors avec moi ! Hurle presque Duo à l'oreille de son Hee-chan

non Barbie ! Sourit Heero en embrassant le front de la jeune fille

GROAAARR ! TOI MAN TU VAS SOUFFRIR QUAND ON M'AURA RENDU CE QUI M'APPARTIENT !

glups, j'ai peur ! Sourit narquoisement Heero

gneugneu ! Bonne nuit ! S'exclame Duo en prenant la porte

je te raccompagne Wufei ? Propose Quatre, affichant son sourire le plus pervers

non Winner je trouverais moi-même ma chambre !

……………….

comme tu voudras ! Murmure Quatre tout sourire, mais je voulais te dire que je te trouvais plus sexy en mec !

La chinoise rougit fortement pendant que Trowa pestait intérieurement contre le blondinet

**A suivre**

**Kyô Maxwell : bien quelle affaire rondement mener !**

**Duo : hey je peux te parler deux secondes miss ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : kwé ?**

**Duo : je comprends que tu tortures Wuffy….**

**Kyô Maxwell : mais ?**

**Duo : pourquoi ça tombe sur moi aussi !**

**Kyô Maxwell : tu veux le savoir ?**

**Duo : OUAI !**

**Kyô Maxwell : vraiment ?**

**Duo : VRAIMENT !**

**Kyô Maxwell : CA TOMBE SUR TOI PAR CE QUE DEPUIS L'EPISODE OU TU SAUVE LA VIE DE RELELE JE T'EN VEUX A MORT ! Wala pourquoi ?**

**Duo : ta réponse à tout !**


	2. chapitre II

**Kyô Maxwell : yé honte !**

**Duo : haaa enfin, tu te rend compte que de nous transformer en filles était plus que sans cœur**

**Wufei : finalement tu es doter d'un cerveau, donc tu laisse tomber cette fic ridicule ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : z'y êtes pas les mecs, j'ai honte ça fais longtemps que la suite est dans mon pc et que je fais attendre tout le monde**

**Wufei et Duo furieux : TRAITRESSE !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui se bouche les oreilles : z'entend rien z'entend rien ! A présent lisez et dites moi ce qui vous en pensez**

Miss Gundam : Chap II

Mesdemoiselles ont se réveilles pour le spectacle ! S'exclame une femme rousse qui répétait cette phrase de portes en portes :

ha shut up ! Hurle Miss USA en lançant un couteau à un millimètre de l'oreille droite de la jeune femme

………………………..heu c'est votre numéro ? Bégaye t'elle

zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz ronzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

elle était endormie quand elle me la lancer ……..murmure t'elle avant de s'évanouir

La matinée avait commencé par le petit déjeuner. Nos deux amies partageaient leurs tables avec Miss France, Japon et Allemagne. Celles-ci avaient un Q I qui à elles trois réuni avoisinait à 1 !

alors les filleuh ! C'est quoi votre spectacleuh ! S'exclame Barbie en prenant sa voix la plus idiote

moi je vais battre des cils le plus longtemps possible ! S'exclame Miss Japon

quand à moi, je vais penser, enfin essayer du moins ! Sourit Miss Allemagne

je vais réciter du Shakespeare à l'envers ! Affirme calmement Miss France en mangeant son bout de salade, seul repas de la journée

Les têtes des deux ex pilotes se tourne immédiatement sur elle :

un cerveau cacher ? Souffle Wu-fa

mais c'est scientifiquement impossible ! Murmure Duo

tu crois que c'est elle l'espion ?

les espions sont aussi cons que les miss !

alors c'est………………………………..une vrai miss intelligente !

ON A RETROUVER LE CHAÎNON MANQUANT !

MESDEMOISELLES IL EST L'HEURE DE VOUS PREPARER ! S'exclame la vieille dame de la veille, vos maquilleurs vous attendent dans vos loges !

bon allons y Barbie ! Soupire Wufei en se levant, Barbie ?

elle est partie en courant quand la dame a dit la moitié du mot maquilleur ! Elle avait un sourire louche !

pff pauvre Heero, je le plein parfois !

WOUAÏEUH ! BARTON TU A DEJAS UTILISER UN PEIGNE AVANT ! S'exclame Wufei assise sur sa chaise, se maintenant les cheveux douloureusement

………………….

Celle-ci se tourne vers mister mèche rebelle :

'' question stupide !

''scroutch''

OUAÏEUH ! Désoler, désoler !

arrête de te plaindre miss !

sois plus doux avec moi alors !

crois moi je peux être doux !

sa veux dire quoi ce genre de truc ?

……………………..rougi le silencieux

MAIS DUO DESCEND DE LA ! JE SUIS CENCER TE COIFFER PAS PROCREER ! Hurle Heero en échappant à l'étreinte de la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux

allez juste un petit coup !

J'AI DIT NON BARBIE ! J'AIME PAS LES FILLES !

méssant ! TT, tu dormiras dans le canapé quand je serais à nouveau normal

tu tiendra jamais !

HA OUAI !

HA OUAI !

pff prouve le !

Heero réfléchit quelques secondes, puis enlève son pull pour découvrir son torse mat :

alors ? Questionne t'il tout sourire en voyant la jeune fille baver

héhéhé ! Ricane t'il avant de lui sauter dessus

j'ai l'impression que je me suis fait avoir ! Murmure Heero alors que Duo commençait à l'embrasser

Le spectacle avait enfin commencé devant des centaines de spectateurs, la plupart masculin avec des caméscopes. Après que la Miss Angleterre avait bu son thé d'un trait (je précise que s'étais sa son numéro) elle repartie derrière le rideau pour laisser entrer Wu-fa. Celle-ci portait une minijupe chinoise fendue, noire et rouge. Ce qui apparemment eu de l'effet, les sifflement fusaient, et les ''a poil'' ''vient jouer au docteur avec moi '' ou encore ''qui à vu mon sandwich ?'' se mélangeait dans un brouhaha. Jaque suivait maladivement derrière, pâle de ce qui pourrais lui arrivé :

Ni hao ! (Bonjour en chinois) je suis Wu-fa Ho, Miss Chine et je vais vous présenter un numéro d'art martiaux !

Alors que Wufei expérimentait toutes ses techniques sur le pauvre Jaque, et que celui-ci vole d'un bout à l'autre du plateau, Trowa fulminait devant tout c'est hommes qui osaient baver sur son chinois, heu…………sa chinoise :

faut dire que faire des arts martiaux avec une si minuscule jupe c'est attrayant ! Souri perversement Quatre, qui venait d'arriver

tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ! S'énerve Trowa

hmm jaloux ?

si tu veux le savoir oui ! S'exclame Trowa en se tournant brusquement vers le blond

ce n'est pas de ma faute si il me fait fantasmer !

LA FERME !

Alors que Trowa s'apprêtait à frapper le pilote 04, ils entendirent des applaudissements et des sifflements, après une petite courbette Wufei se retire, laissant sa proie gémir sur le sol :

alors j'étais comment ? Questionne t'elle en se détachant les cheveux

magnifique ! S'exclame Quatre

Les yeux de celle-ci se lève sur Trowa, pour apprendre son avis :

s'était bien ! Murmure t'il en lui souriant

c'est le tour de Duo, où il est ?

chui là ! S'exclame t'il en essayant de se recoiffer

ta chemise est à l'envers !

ha oui

qu'es ce que vous avez fait vous deux ? Questionne Wufei en voyant arriver Heero plus décoiffer que d'habitude

cette idiote ma sauter dessus ! Grogne t'il

idiote ? S'exclame Duo, l'oreille tendu, et le regard méchant

ouai et l'idiote vas se dépêcher de lancer ses couteaux sur pierre !

tu veux que j'aille vite car tu as quelque chose de prévu dans le coin de ton adorable carcasse ?

si tu veux parler d'un truc physique je peux te dire que tu te trompes fortement !

GROAAAR ! S'exclame la jeune fille en prenant Pierre par le col en se jurant de se venger sur lui.

Le spectacle se termina ainsi, Pierre cru voir la mort le frôler de très, très près lorsque Duo lançait ses couteaux, lui auréolant la tête.

Et la journée se termina dans le pitit hangar a fignoler un plan pour retrouver l'espion employer par Oz :

holala ! S'essouffla Duo en se laissant glisser contre le mur, laissant froisser sa petite robe noire contre la pierre de celui-ci

kesse ta Miss USA ? Questionne Wufei en restant planté debout

dit Wu-Fa parfois ta pas des manques ?

DE QUOI PARLE TU MAXWELL !

mais juste de frustration ma belle !

je ne suis jamais frustré, et d'ailleurs j'ignore même ce que c'est !

QUOI !

bin quoi kesse ke j'ai dit ?

t'es encore puceaux ?

pour…………pourquoi tu dit sa ? S'exclame Wufei en arborant une légère rougeur

un mec qui n'a jamais connu le manque de sexe c'est qu'il ne la jamais connu ! S'exclame Duo le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde puisse entendre l'info

bon pour l'instant Wufei n'est pas un mec donc pas puceau ! Commence Heero

pff jte proute Hee-chan ! Boude Duo

on a décider que pour pouvoir cerner l'espion, il faudrait que demain, vous fassiez une…………orage dans le ciel ''soirée entre filles !''

Les deux jeunes filles tournent la têtes en même temps l'air horrifier, PRESQUE je dit bien PRESQUE encore plus que lorsqu'ils avait surpris Réléna sous la douche (sa c'est in détrônable !) :

répète Winner ? Murmure d'un ton menaçant la chinoise

ho si tu veux tu peux la passer avec moi ''la soirée'' !

ok donc on fait comment pour faire la parfaite petite soirée entre fille Heero ? S'exclame Wufei joyeusement, Trowa qui était rester silencieux jusqu'à présent laissa échapper un soupir énerver.

c'est à moi que tu ose le demander Chang !

ouai c'est vrai que c'est con !

Quat' aide nous ! S'exclame le natté en se pendant au cou du blondinet

pourquoi tu lui demandes à lui ! S'indigne Wufei tout bougeons

par ce qu'il a une trentaine de sœur !

29 pour être précis !

pfft ! Vivement la fin de la mission ! Bougonne la chinoise en suivant Duo et Quatre pour un briefing de la parfaite amie.

Heero regarda patiemment les trois autres sortir et soupira en s'appuyant au mur le plus proche de lui :

hé Trowa, tu compte laissait traîner cette affaire encor longtemps ?

de quoi tu parles ? S'étonne l'autre en rangeant un rouge à lèvre dans une trousse verte

fait pas l'ignorant, si tu te bouge pas un peu Quatre aura ton petit trésor avant toi !

…………

qu'es ce qui t'empêche de lui avouer tes sentiments ?

sans doute………….la timidité…….

Heero hausse les épaules, après tout s'était leurs problèmes.

Le lendemain, nos chères Miss s'apprêtaient à passer devant le jury pour se voir poser plusieurs questions. Cette épreuve se passait dans un chambre joliment décorer, derrière un long bureau se trouvait 4 juges. Wu-fa pénétra timidement dans la pièce, elle repéra directement Quatre au milieu des autres, souriant de son traditionnel sourire pervers :

asseyez vous ! Sourit un châtain

présentez vous ! Ordonne un autre blaser, il paraissait être le plus vieux

heu……je suis Wu-fa Ho, Miss Chine ! Se présente t'elle en prenant place sur le siège en velours

bien Wu-fa ne soyez pas stressé ! Affirme calmement un brun aux yeux bleu, nous allons commencer le questionnaire ! Vas y Clément !

Un tout petit homme se redresse et prend une petite fiche :

hm hm… si vous aviez un souhait à faire que souhaiterais vous ?

heu…………ho mince on me l'avait poser celle là ! Souffle la jeune fille, heu….un cerveau ? Sourit t'elle gêné

bonne réponse ! Sourit t'il en se rasseyant

Wufei souffla de soulagement, plus que trois questions et il pourrait sortir, le brun se leva à son tour et lui fit un sourire chaleureux :

bien à mon tour, Pékin est t'il la capitale de France, d'Angleterre ou de chine ?

BIN LA CHINE ! S'exclame plus fort qu'il ne l'aurais voulut, Wufei qui s'étonner de l'absurdité de la question

Le brun et le petit se regarde étonner, puis leurs regards se pose sur la chinoise :

bo…bonne réponse ! S'exclame t'il ébahi, il s'assoit pour laisser la place au plus âgé :

bon 2+2 ?

4 !

bien ! Soupire l'autre en se rasseyant, Quatre se lève donc à son tour, tout en arborant son sourire qui en devait presque diabolique

bonjour, voici la question finale, que j'ai, je dois le dire préparer spécialement pour vous ! Quel est votre type de mec ? Blond ou châtain ?

Wufei fut troublé par cette question, où voulait en venir Quatre ?

heu……….hé bien je……..pourquoi cette question ?

répondez s'il vous plait !

CHATAIN ! S'exclame la chinoise en se levant brusquement afin de se précipiter vers la sortie

c'est vrai sa, pourquoi lui a tu poser cette questionne ? S'étonne Clément

laisse…laisse !

Wufei se jeta hors de la piece, se plaquant contre la porte sous le regard étonner de toutes les miss :

qu'es ce qu'y t'arrive ? S'étonne Miss USA en s'approchant

Wu-fa lui tapa dans la main en murmurant :

j'te passe le relais !

Barbie vit son amie s'éloigner, elle se gratte la tête un instant, perplexe, puis hausses les épaules et entre à son tour.

A suivre

**Kyô Maxwell : ha enfin la fin du chap 2**

**Wufei qui bourgeonne : yen aura combien ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : le plus possible !**

**Wufei : pff te hais !**

**Kyô Maxwell : ha toi laisse moi déjà que c'est le printemps alors…**

**Duo : tien mais t'aime le printemps d'habitude**

**Kyô maxwell : avant que les fruits baskets ne sortent toutes les saisons**

**Duo : ha je vois…**

**Wufei : moi je vois rien !**

**Kyô Maxwell : ne parlons pas de choses qui fâches !**


	3. Chapitre III

**Kyô Maxwell : ça y est nous arrivont au terme de cette aventure !**

**Duo : OUAI CA VEUX DIRE QUE JE VAIS RETROUVER MES ATOUTS ! Et qui c'est qui vas en bénéficier ?regard doux et coup de coude a Heero**

**Heero : je sens que je ne vais pas dormir de sitot**

**Kyô Maxwell : s'il vous plait une minute de silence pour la fin de cette fic !**

**Duo :…………**

**Heero :…………..**

**Trowa :………………. ? (VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE DE MOI HEIN ! CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI JE PARLE BIZARREMENT!)**

**Kyô Maxwell:je tiens a m'excuser mais FFNET m'éfface automatiquement mes guillemets!**

**Miss Gundam : Chap III**

La soirée arriva rapidement, Wufei n'avait rien voulut céder à Duo sur le déroulement de son questionnaire, celui-ci lassait et surtout connaissant le chinois lâcha l'affaire. Nos deux compères, armer d'un pack de bière et de pizzas entrent dans la salle de gym, dans laquelle la plupart des miss s'y entraient :

ALLEZ LES FILLES C'EST L'HEURE DE LA DETENTE ! S'exclame Barbie en entrant en trombe

des pizzas ? S'exclame l'une horrifier

des bières ! Souffle une autre étonner

bin quoi ? S'étonne Wu-fa en déposant le pack

c'est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! Explique calmement Miss France en faisant son jogging

hé bien on vas les manger toutes seules ! Souffle Wu-fa en s'emparant d'une part et en la portant à la bouche

oui ! Sourit Barbie en ouvrant une cannette

ho….juste un petit bout ! Souffle Miss Italie

personne ne le saura ! Continu Miss Grèce en s'emparant d'une part

Et de ce morceau de pizza, la soirée se continua dans une boite de nuit, où toutes les miss s'amusaient et dansaient :

je m'occupe de Miss France ! Souffle Duo à Wufei, tout en continuant à danser

ok c'est celle qui à l'air la plus louche !

Barbie entraîna la dite jeune fille en question vers le bar, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air ravie que Miss USA la tire de la piste de danse :

hey ! S'indigne t'elle, Barbie lâche moi !

non mais je voulais boire un verre avec toi !

La française se résigna et s'assoit face à la jeune brune :

alors ?

alors quoi ? S'impatiente l'autre en sirotant son rhum

parle moi de toi !

je ne suis pas de ce bord la ! Prévient alors miss France

de quel bord parle tu ?...réflexion intense HO MAIS JE NE TE DRAGUAIS PAS ! En faite…Duo lève des yeux remplis de larmes de crocodiles, je voulais être ton amie, afin que l'on se fasse des ''secret girl'' et puis qu'on se peigne les cheveux tour a tour, ou encore qu'on glousse devant les magasines !

Miss France lève un sourcil intriguer :

ça parait crédible, que veux tu savoir ?

t'as quel age ?tu vis où ? Que font tes parents ? Aime tu les chèvres ? Es tu une psychopathe qui veut tuer tout le monde ? De quelle couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henri IV ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas d'hamster ?

23ans, a Paris, éleveuse de tabourets (ceci est véridique, ma mère élève des tabourets !) et contorsionniste, pas spécialement, bien sur que oui vu que je travail pour Oz, blanc, par ce que ça pu !

haha je le savais ! Tu n'es pas une vraie miss ! S'exclame alors Barbie en pointant du doigt la jeune fille

hein ?

bien oui ! A la question de quelle couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henri IV, les vraies miss répondent Rose par ce que le rose c'est ce que les princesses aiment !

par contre toi t'en es une vraie ! Sourit la miss en se levant et en s'éclipsant dans la foule

QUOI ! Sa veux dire quoi ça ?

Duo rageait contre l'autre pimbêche qui venait de la C-A-S-S-E-R ! Alors qu'il allait sortir son couteau dissimuler derrière son oreille et lui lançait tel Sully dans docteur gouine femme médecin, Wu-fa la retint :

alors qu'es ce que t'en pense ?

I want to kill her ! Sourit Barbie sadiquement

Wufei se frappe le front et embarque la jeune fille hors de la boite de nuit, en effet les trois autres pilotes les attendaient afin de mettre au point certain réglage pour demain !

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(ceci coupe les scènes, c'est tout ce que me permet FFNET)

NOUS VOIC IEN DIRECTE DE PARIS POUR INOGURER LA 35ème CEREMONIE DES OSCARTS ! Hurle le présentateur dans son micro

Une jeune femme se lance sur l'estrade, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille tout en lui donnant une taloche sur la tête avant de s'évaporer dans les coulisses :

heu je veux dire la 35ème cérémonie de Miss Univers !

En effet Patrick ! Souri une blonde au sourire figé depuis prés de ses 12 ans, vous téléspectateurs n'oublier pas de voter pour votre favorite afin de lui faire gagner le titre de Miss Univers et de la plus grande cruche attitré : alors prenez votre portable et tapez le 383512 et tapez 1 pour miss Japon, 2 pour miss USA, 3 pour miss France, 4 pour miss Arabie Saoudite, 5 pour miss Chine, 6 pour miss………………………………..(quelques heures plus tard) et enfin 912 pour miss Yucatan…(35 euros HT et le prix de 12 sms)

à présent laissons place aux miss et leurs maillots de bains !

ho vous en bavez déjà Patrick !

en effet Francine, qu'es ce que je ferais pas pour m'en taper une !

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Dans les coulisses :

mesdemoiselles pressons nous s'il vous plait ! S'exclame une vielle femme

POURQUOI es ce que Duo à un maillot une pièce et MOI j'ai un maillot DEUX PIECE ! Rugit Wufei emmitoufler dans son peignoir

Trowa la regarde assez effrayer :

toi vu ton air t'y ais pour quelque chose…Murmure le plus calmement possible le chinois

heu…c'est que…commence à bégayer le français en se tapotant les index, j'ai dut peux être dire accidentellement bien entendu que je pensais que tu serais plus mignon dans un maillot deux pièces !

TROWA BART…

Wufei ne put finir sa phrase et ne parvint pas à frapper le français car toutes les miss s'élançaient sur la scène l'emportant avec elles, tout ce qu'elle vit c'était un Trowa radieux lui faisant un signe de la main :

toi si je t'attrape ….bougonne Wufei alors que Heero avait choppé son peignoir en plein vol et avait une fois de plus rejeter miss America

Les voila à présent qui défilent le sourire aux lèvres sous les sifflements du publique :

pendant que nos jeunes candidates passent profitons en pour voir leurs passages devant le jury, Wufei se crispe, non s'était pour ça qu'il y avait des caméras ? Et lui qui été parti comme un sauvageon ! Et Trowa qui allait entendre la dernière question !

commençons tout d'abord par Miss USA !

Un écran géant descendre lentement et tout le monde put assister aux passages devant jury :

nous commençons, première question, comment vous appelez vous Barbie ?

Victoria

bien deuxième question, qui est l'intrus ? Une voiture, un camion, un bus, une vache sans tête

sans hésiter Jean pierre je prends la voiture !

ok, troisième question, en foot le gardien de but garde ?

le dernier beignet ! Sourit Duo

ha mon tour sourit Quatre, 10000 multiplier par 38 diviser par 9, racine de 14 et multiplier par 0 ?

la tête à Toto

s'était Miss USA ! S'exclame le présentateur passons à Miss Russie

Wufei quand a lui était très mal à l'aise, les vidéos s'enchaînaient avec une vitesse surprenante et ce fut enfin le tour de sa vidéo de passer, la fin de l'interview arriva à grand pas :

bonjour, voici la question finale, que j'ai, je dois le dire préparer spécialement pour vous ! Quel est votre type de mec ? Blond ou châtain ?

heu……….hé bien je……..pourquoi cette question ?

répondez s'il vous plait !

CHATAIN ! S'exclame la chinoise en se levant brusquement afin de se précipiter vers la sortie

Trowa tourna le plus lentement possible la tête vers le blondinet qui lui souriait de toute ses dents :

je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de le harceler…Articule Trowa

ha maintenant c'est clair tu à toutes tes chances grâce à ta couleur de cheveux !

non mais ce mec ! Soupire le Français

et pour finir ! Souri le présentateur, voici l'interview de Miss France :

bonjour première question : quel est le plus long mot en France ?

Anticonstitutionnellement

deuxième question : qu'es ce qu'un Ion ?

une particule formé d'un atome ou d'un groupe d'atome portant une charge électrique

troisième question : qui est l'inventeur de l'autobiographie en France ?

Jean Jacques Rousseau à l'époque des lumières

Quatre baille un instant et lâche :

comment s'appel les deux enfants dans la série Bonne nuit les petits

heu….je……….ils s'appellent…je ne le sais pas…

je le savais…Soupire Quatre

et voila s'était la dernière candidate, à présent les votes sont clos, nous allons annoncer les 5 candidates sélectionner pour la final (je sais sa vas vite mais je vais pas me farcir les 15 dernières, puis les 10 avant d'arriver aux 5 dernières), laissons le temps à nos jeune amies de se changer avec une courte page de publicité

Duo s'approche alors de Wufei, accompagner de Heero qui lui changeait de tenu :

je vois que Quatre t'as encore harceler, je comprend mieux la tête que tu faisais en sortant !

non mais quel toupet…Bouillonne Trowa en passant la robe de soirée à Wufei

tiens tu as le sourcil froncé Trowa, t'es pas content ? Sourit le chinois en s'habillant

BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Wufei…Souffle t'il en se baissant vers lui, je ne suis pas content par ce que je t'… (Morgane sa te dit rien « T' » ?)

ALLEZ LES FILLES LA COUPURE PUB EST TERMINEE ! EN SCENE !

Wufei lance un regard désoler à Trowa et suit les autres jeunes femmes pour aller se ridiculiser encore un peu plus :

les revoilà ! Les radieuses Miss !

mais Patrick qu'avez vous là ? S'exclame faussement Francine

ce sont les résultats ! Et sans plus vous faire attendre je procède au décachetage de l'enveloppe !

et la première qualifiée est…Commence Francine

Miss Chine avec plus de 50 des voix S'exclame le présentateur

Wufei fait une mine déconfite, elle fit face aux spectateurs et à leurs regards lubrique, certain se léchait les lèvres :

ensuite nous appelons Miss Australie

La jeune fille sur le bord de l'évanouissement s'avance d'un pas nonchalant, offrant son plus beau sourire a Miss Chine qui la foudroya du regard du genre nous ne mangeons pas les même rillettes donc nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs :

Miss Canada ! Enchaîne t'il

La jeune fille applaudissait et compris enfin que s'était elle l'heureuse élue, elle s'avance fièrement :

Miss France! Appel t'il

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents et s'avance d'un pas gracieux

et enfin Patrick, la dernière candidate sélectionner est ?

MISS USA ! Hurle t'il alors que Duo se laissait tomber par terre, comme il l'avait si souvent vu dans les élections de miss, parce que ça en jette de tomber dans les pommes !

ho regardez comme elle est choquée ! Sourit Francine alors que les autres miss la relevaient

Et courageusement Barbie se relève et approche à son tour de l'estrade en s'éventant de la main. Wu-Fa la dévisage un instant avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête :

à présent, afin de départager nos 5 candidates nous allons les faire danser ! Sourit niaisement Patrick

ho mais les voila nos charmant cavalier ! S'exclame une fois encore Francine en désignant 5 hommes habillés en noir. Chacun pris une Miss à son bras, et une valse les entraîna sur la piste centrale afin de danser :

j'adore les miss ! Susurre le cavalier de Duo dans son oreille

ha oui…Sourit t'elle

j'ai envies de te caresser salope !

Duo sourit toujours en remontant un peu sa robe de soirée :

tu vois ça ? Questionne t'elle gentiment en lui désignant sa jambe

heu…un couteau ? Souffle le jeune homme bouleversé

tout juste Auguste, et je te le plante dans la carotide si tu m'emmerde encore ! Rit Barbie en lui caressant la joue

Le danseur déglutit péniblement et remonta un peu ses mains de peur qu'elles n'effleures comme il en avait l'intention les fesses de la Miss

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Heero tu as repéré les représentants de la paix ? Questionne Quatre au perfect Soldier

regarde toi ! Moi je dois encore ranger les rouges à lèvres ainsi que nettoyer les brosses a cheveux !

Quatre dévisage son ami, puis s'approche du publique, il distinguait clairement les pacifistes, mais ce qu'il l'étonnait c'est qu'ils étaient juste assis aux cotés de Treize et Zechs :

merde qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici eux ! S'exclame le blondinet, il vas falloir être vigilent

La valse pris fin et les danseurs délaissaient les jeunes femmes avec regrets, enfin pas pour tous, le cavalier de Duo avait carrément détalé comme un lapin :

haaaaaa ce qu'elles sont magnifiques ! Sourit alors Patrick

je te jure que si il continu avec son numéros de gros niais je le plombe ! Souffle Wufei entre les dents de son sourire à Duo

tu m'étonnes…

hé bien mesdemoiselles, l'heure est arrivé, j'ai ici l'enveloppe !

ho mais Patrick ne nous faites pas attendre, qui est la nouvelles Miss Univers ! S'exclame niaisement Francine

et bien je voudrais tout d'abord précisé que cette émission est sponsorisé par les blancs de poulet importé de partout dans le monde « World Poule » et par l'entreprise des joins d'étanchéité pour conduits d'évacuation de climatiseur de morgue

allez ne nous faite pas attendre

bien j'y vais ! Sourit Patrick en tentant de décacheter la feuille, bien sur celle ci lui glissa des doigt et s'envola au pied de l'estrade, Patrick dut courir la ramasser mais il ne parvenait toujours pas a l'ouvrir, il ne voulait pas la déchirer :

holala les amis je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

ET SI VOUS POUVIEZ LA FERMER ! S'exclame Francine passé en mode Godzilla et en arrachant la lettre d'un coup de dent :

VOILA ELLE EST OUVERTEUH !

Puis la jeune fille se repend et fixe son superbe sourire nais sur ses lèvres :

heu…je peu l'ouvrir Francine ?

oui Patrick

alors la 4ème Dauphine est…roulement de tambour Miss Australie !

La jeune fille pire que dégoûter s'avance afin de prendre place au devant de la scène

la troisième dauphine est : Miss Canada !

Celle si se mit à pleurer et courut vers les coulisses :

….heu la deuxième dauphine est Miss USA !

ho SHIT ! Hurle t'elle en avançant et en s'emparant rageusement de son bouquet de fleur !

JE REMERCIE PAS LES AMERICAINS D'AVOIR VOTER POUR MOI HEIN ! S'exclame t'elle en lançant un couteau dans l'objectif d'une caméra appartenant à CNN

mon dieu…Souffle Patrick…et enfin Miss Univers !

Miss France avait pris les mains de Miss Chine, celle-ci n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette scène :

et miss Univers est…

(NON PAS MOI PITIER ! JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE LA REINE DES ONNA ! Pense Wufei au bord de la syncope)

MISS CHINE !

Des milliers d'étoiles défilaient devant les yeux de Wufei, ça c'est le genre de chose qui vous colle a la peau et que l'on ressort a la moindre engueulade, Duo souriait diaboliquement, presser de se foutre de lui, Miss France quand à elle ne semblais pas du tout contente, elle sorti un flingue de sous sa robe :

MERDE ! S'était bien elle l'espion ! S'exclament Quatre et Heero en accourant vers le publique afin de protéger les pacifistes

L'ancienne Miss Univers hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle vit l'arme de Miss France, elle en laissa tomber la couronne. Miss France quand a elle ne semblait pas s'intéressé aux pacifistes, elle tenait en joug Wu-Fa :

tu vas me donner ton titre !

La pauvre Wu-Fa n'était hélasse plus disponible actuellement, faisant sa petite syncope par terre :

LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! Ordonne Trowa son arme vers elle, vous êtes un espion de Oz non ? Vous en voulez aux pacifistes !

hein ? S'étonne la française, je travaille pour Oz mais je ne suis pas espion et je ne veux tuer personne à part cette fille !

loupé Miss France, c'est ma future petite amie ! S'exclame t'il en lui tirant dans l'épaule

hé bien hé bien cher amis que de scénario catastrophes ce soir ! S'exclame le présentateur

Treize et Zechs s'étaient tout les deux lever, et s'étaient précipité sur la scène :

agent 012 comment allez vous ! S'exclame le blond en prenant Miss France dans ses bras

nous savons que vous en vouliez aux pacifistes ! S'exclame Heero

PAS DU TOUT ! S'emporte Treize, notre agent ici présent à toujours rêver d'être Miss Univers, et nous sommes venu l'encourager ! Notre présence et celle des représentants de la paix n'est que pure coïncidence !

ha…Souffle Trowa en baissant son arme, bin on a fait tout ça pour rien ?

j'en ai bien peur…Murmure Quatre

pour………………….RIEN !

Wufei qui venait de se relever fulminait de rage, il avait fait tout cela pour rien :

heu excusez moi ! Interrompt Patrick, es ce que nous pouvons procédé au couronnement ?

OUI IL NE FAUT SURTOUT PAS RATER CA ! Intervient Duo en ramassant la couronne

Treize et Zechs avaient pris leur agent dans leurs bras et s'était éclipser pour lui refourguer des soins :

pardon cher téléspectateurs et cher publique, reprenons le couronnement de Miss Univers. Alors que l'ancienne Miss Univers couronnait Wu-Fa celle-ci semblait comme vidé, répétant sans cesse la même phrase :

on a fait ça pour rien ! On a fait ça pour rien !

APPLAUDISSEZ LA C'EST LA PLUS BELLE DES FEMMES, REPRESENTANTE DE LA GENTE FEMININE : WUUUUU-FAAA !

en plus il en rajoute ! Pleure le chinois en baissant la tête sous les applaudissements retentissant du public.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Wufei ouvre un œil, il s'aperçoit qu'il est dans la planque de Winner au Japon, il se relève se maintenant le crâne dans les mains :

waw j'ai fais un horrible rêve, j'étais devenu Miss Univers !

MAIS C'EST BIEN TOI ! Hurle Duo en lui enfilant son écharpe

que…quoi ? C'ETAIT VRAI !

regarde ! S'exclame Duo sans se formaliser plus que ça des états d'âme de son ami, je l'ai retrouver !

de quoi tu parles Maxwell ?

de ça ! Sourit t'il en baissant son pantalon

BLUSH ra….rhabille toi !

allez viens Maxwell junior on vas encore dire bonjour a Yuy junior !

Wufei, une fois le Shinigami sorti enlève rageusement l'écharpe et soulève son drap afin d'admirer le travail :

alors ? Sourit Trowa en entrant et en remarquant le sourire ravis du chinois, content de le revoir ?

hein ? Heu…Rougit Wufei en baisant le drap, bin un peu quand même…TU SAIS CE QUE C'EST QUE DE PISSER ASSIS !

non j'imagine pas Sourit Trowa en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tu m'as manqué Wufei ! Souffle t'il en lui caressant la joue

qu'es ce que tu raconte on était tout le temps ensemble ! S'exclame Wufei en tournant la tête afin de dissimuler sa gêne

ho tu es gêné ?

non pas du tout !

et si je t'embrasse tu serais gêné ? Tente Trowa

heu…bien tente pour voir…enfin juste pour savoir quel effet ça fait ! Continu Wufei de plus en plus gêner

Trowa sourit, il lui tourne la tête et pose sur c'est lèvres si douces, si brûlantes :

bin tu vois ça ne me gêne pas ! Sourit maladroitement Wufei en brisant le baiser

et si je mets la langue ? Un vrai baiser se fait toujours avec la langue !

hey ta personnalité vrille là !

Trowa ne fit que sourire et s'empara une fois de plus de c'est lèvres tentatrices. Ce fut le début de nouvelles découvertes, Trowa remerciait intérieurement le monde des miss car grâce à cette expérience il s'était rapproché de son chinois colérique et peureux des bandes épilatoires !

Owaridesu

**Kyô Maxwell : holala le Fruits Basket 13 est sortie, je sais pas si je l'achète…JE HAIS TOHRU ! Je vais créer le fan club des anti-pétasses !**

**Wufei : c'est ça change de sujet !**

**Kyô Maxwell : quoi t'es pas contente d'être la reine des onnas ?**

**Wufei rouge de colère : COMMENT OSE TU !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui tape sur son clavier : attend je réécris la fin : « Duo était passer dans la machine afin de retrouver sa virilité mais lorsque Wufei y entra, la machine eu un disfonctionnement et Wufei dut rester femme jusqu'à la fin des temps, il eu avec Trowa de magnifique enfants ! Fin »**

**Wufei tout petit : ça va ta gagner…**

**Kyô Maxwell: review please**


End file.
